winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grimmgarl
OverviewEdit Grimmgarl is a massive zombie alligator, simultaneously inhabited by two Loa (Voodoo spirits). She employs mystic attacks which weaken opponents, and uses her unfeeling body to dish out punishing melee damage. She shifts between “Roaming” mode, which allows her full use of her great weight for melee combat, and “Dead Air” mode, which lifts her off the ground but allows her to more efficiently focus her mystic energy projections. OriginEdit For much of the 1800s, a massive (though not Kaiju-sized!) alligator nicknamed “Peanut” roamed the Louisiana Bayous, eating at least two dozen people. It was common for people to idly wish that Peanut would attack their enemies… which became a grim reality after her death, when local practitioners of Voodoo would summon voodoo spirits, or Loa, to inhabit her corpse and perform grim deeds. In this way her reign of terror continued for decades after her death. Frequent exposure to mystical energies slowed her corpse's decomposition. The massive creature known as Grimmgarl was born on one particularly auspicious evening, when two rival voodooists attempted to use her body at the same time - summoning two distinct Loa to inhabit her body simultaneously. Baron Kriminel & Kalfu were both locked into the same body, compelled to perform conflicting tasks. Unable to release themselves through action, these two powerful spirits clashed, releasing massive mystic energies, which grew the Alligator's body to grow into a monstrous, and much larger, form. Now, Grimmgarl swims the warm waters of the Mexican Gulf, causing death and destruction wherever she appears. Energy SystemEdit Grimmgarl recharges her own mystic energy slowly over time. Proximity, especially direct physical contact with other sources of mystic energy, increases the rate at which her mystic abilities regenerate. Conversely, robotic beings and other magic-adverse opponents can interrupt her flow of energy through direct physical contact. Grimmgarl can focus her energy to enter a special energy-conserving “Dead Air” mode, in which she hovers off the ground and sacrifices some melee power in exchange for more efficient use of energy attacks. Ranged CombatEdit Grimmgarl's primary weapon is her Evil Eye - a mid-ranged glare that damages opponents in a wide swath and saps their will to fight. When empowered with energy, Grimmgarl launches deadly projectiles formed with pure shadow energy - which impale and weaken her opponents. In some cases, Grimmgarl can launch all of her mystic power at an opponent in a single, withering beam of malice. GrapplingEdit Grimmgarl is physically slow, which makes it difficult for her to initiate grapples. The weight of her undead flesh is hard for others to lift, which discourages grapples against her. Her massive teeth and long-reaching bite further discourage offensive grapples techniques. While in Dead Air mode, Grimmgarl is supporting most of her own weight, making it dramatically easier for opponents to grapple and hoist her successfully. Melee CombatEdit While “Roaming”, Grimmgarl has a wide variety of physical attacks, including her massive jaws, poisoned claw-tips, heavy tail, and her great bulk. But even more significant than her offensive potential is her ability to withstand damage. Not only does her undead body feel little physical pain, but her vital organs no longer function to keep her alive, and are thus unnecessary. Compounding this advantage, opponents under the influence of her Evil Eye will find their will to fight reduced, making their physical attacks weaker. While in Dead Air mode, Grimmgarl's melee attacks gain range and sometimes speed, but lose most of their damage potential. WeaknessesEdit As a being of supernatural origin, Grimmgarl's offensive techniques are designed to attack the minds and bodies of her victims. Synthetic opponents such as robots or other tech-based Kaiju are often able to overcome these techniques, leveling the playing field against her. For purely melee-based opponents, Grimmgarl's slow physical reactions can allow quick and/or smaller Kaiju to effectively maneuver just outside her reach and thus avoid many of her attacks. Grimmgarl's two modes provide complimentary weaknesses, which she must mitigate in order to employ their complimentary strengths. Animation GuidelinesEdit *Personality: Grimmgarl personality *Combat Focus: Grimmgarl combat focus *Special Considerations: Grimmgarl special considerations TriviaEdit *Grimmgarl's former name, “Peanut”, was the name of my cat who passed away a few days before Bambu started collaborating. They would like to see “Grimmy” as a memorial to her. *She's part of a group of four progenitor kaiju on the forums. Category:Japanese Kaijus Category:Undead